Lembranças
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: A partir de um pedaço de pergaminho velho, Harry e Draco relembram aguns acontecimentos do passado. Slash. HPDM.
1. Capítulo 1

missão 30 fics - Fanficbr

Título: Lembranças

Autora: Ivi

Beta: Celly. Obrigada, tia fofa!

Classificação: PG-13

Par: Harry Poter, Draco Malfoy

Avisos: Slash, yaoi.

Disclaimer: Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Ah, porque se fossem meus...suspiro

Referente a palavra nº75 da minha table. Escolhida pela Nicolle Snape que ganhou o quinto joguinho. Espero que goste!

* * *

**Lembranças**

_- Sei que sou irresistível._

_- Poderia olhar por onde anda?_

_- Só podia ser. _

_-Acho que está na hora de procurar Madame Pomfrey. Tanto sua visão quanto sua sanidade mental parecem estar afetadas._

_- Que surpresa. _

_- Sempre saindo em defesa dos mais fracos, não é?_

_- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer, não?_

_- Por exemplo, ir cuidar de seu cabelo. _

_- Está realmente precisando._

_- Ora, seu filho de sangue ruim! _

_- Como ousa falar isso?_

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo?_

_- Seu idiota, sai de cima de mim._

_- Ah, você vai pagar caro por isso._

-------------- x --------------

- Quem foi o idiota que anotou apenas nossos diálogos?

- E isso importa, _Malfoy_? O que eu realmente gostaria de saber é porque alguém anotaria. Isso é tão assustador quanto o Colin tirando fotos minhas sem parar.

Draco fez uma careta de desagrado, antes de falar:

- Provavelmente alguém queria fazer um livro de memórias do _Menino–Que-Sobreviveu_. Claro que os únicos momentos dignos de nota eram os que eu estava envolvido.

Harry revirou os olhos e falou num tom cheio de deboche:

- Claro, Malfoy. Com tantas outras coisas insignificantes como o basilisco ou Voldemort, somente nossas desavenças valeriam a pena serem registradas.

Draco segurava o pedaço de pergaminho com visível enfado.

- Potter, tirando esses eventos, que todo mundo está cansado de saber, o que mais poderia ser interessante em você? Afinal, não tem nenhum apelo pessoal. Se alguém fosse escrever sobre sua vida particular, o leitor morreria de tédio na metade da primeira página. Só tinha alguma emoção quando eu estava por perto.

Harry colocou a mão sobre o peito e fez uma expressão fingida de mágoa, dizendo:

- Nossa, você me magoou, Malfoy. Me senti tão interessante quanto uma aula com o professor Binns num dia bem quente. – Deixando a encenação de lado, ele continuou. - Você é convencido demais. Além disso, ninguém vai escrever nenhum livro sobre mim. Chega, tá bom? Vamos mudar de assunto.

Draco ignorou o último comentário e continuou:

- O pior é que a pessoa é tão incompetente que sequer identificou quem falou o quê.

Harry se aproximou e deu mais uma lida no pergaminho velho que tinham encontrado por acaso.

- Não acho que seja necessário. Tá na cara a quem pertence cada uma das falas.

- Somente porque eu me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu. Mas isso aqui serve para qualquer um.

- Você se lembra? – Harry disse, surpreso.

- Claro que sim, Potter. Minha memória, assim como todo o resto, é perfeita.

- Claro que é. – Ante o olhar surpreendido do outro, Harry continuou: - O medibruxo pediu para não te contrariar. Poderia ser perigoso. Pessoas com distúrbios mentais tendem a ser violentas.

- Ora, seu...

Draco jogou uma almofada em Harry que ria.

- Viu? Não falei? – Harry continuou, provocando. – Tsc, tsc tsc. Me ameaçar com uma almofada é um gesto tão pouco digno de um Malfoy...

- Potter, duvido que você mantivesse qualquer dignidade se fosse ameaçado de verdade por um Malfoy. Mas para provar que você está errado, vou te contar exatamente como aconteceu e você terá de se desculpar. Além de fazer todas as minhas vontades.

Harry sorriu e se recostou mais no sofá.

- Claro. Mas não esqueça que eu também estava lá e me lembro perfeitamente de tudo. Então, não adianta fantasiar.

Draco fez uma cara de poucos amigos e preferiu ignorar aquela provocação antes de começar.

-------------- x --------------

Eu estava indo para o Salão Principal, tendo uma conversa muito interessante com Blaise e Pansy quando Weasley se jogou sobre mim. Devido a minha graça natural, eu não caí. Mas ele, por outro lado, se estatelou no chão. Ora, eu não podia deixar passar um acontecimento desses sem fazer um comentário, não é?

- Ei, Weasel. Sei que sou irresistível e é impossível não cair sob meus encantos, mas poderia olhar por onde anda?

Como não podia deixar de ser, Weasel estava acompanhado pelo 'São Potter' e a 'Sabe Tudo Granger'. Ela se abaixou para pegar os livros que estavam espalhados pelo chão e você me atacou.

- Malfoy. Só podia ser. Acho que está na hora de procurar Madame Pomfrey. Tanto sua visão quanto sua sanidade mental parecem estar afetadas.

Você sabia ser irritante quando queria, então, eu te respondi na minha melhor voz sarcástica.

- Uh, Potter. Que surpresa. Sempre saindo em defesa dos pobres, não é? Sorte a sua poder contar com os Weasley para garantir muitos anos de trabalho ainda.

Confesso que ver o Weasel vermelho e espumando de raiva era realmente prazeroso. A Granger resolveu interferir no seu melhor tom de monitora:

- Malfoy, não tem nada melhor para fazer, não?

- Por exemplo, ir cuidar de seu cabelo. Ele tá precisando. – Você acrescentou maldoso.

Duas observações: primeiro, eu não sou um cabeça oca que só se preocupa com a aparência. Segundo: meu cabelo sempre está naturalmente perfeito. Continuando:

- E serão vocês, que sequer parecem conhecer um simples feitiço para arrumar isso que chamam de cabelo, que vêm falar do meu? – Eu completei. – Os trouxas usam pente, Granger?

Você me deu um olhar furioso em retribuição, os seus olhos verdes faiscando. Para ser honesto, estava me lixando para Granger e o Weasel. Você é quem era meu verdadeiro adversário.

- Sim, Malfoy. – Você fez uma pausa e me deu um olhar tão genuinamente espantado que eu até me assustei. – Sabe, é melhor correr para a ala hospitalar. Além da perda de visão e sanidade mental, você já está começando a ficar com uma carranca de fúria constante. Com certeza, deve ser o gene Veela em ação.

Isso foi realmente ofensivo. Os Malfoy são puro sangue e se orgulham disso. Se algum de meus antepassados ousasse pensar em se misturar com uma criatura mágica, estaria morto antes de completar o pensamento. A família costumava ser muito rigorosa quanto a isso. Ninguém pode me condenar pelo que falei a seguir.

- Ora, seu filho de sangue ruim! Como ousa falar isso?

Eu sei que atacar a mãe é jogo baixo, mas você quem tinha começado a falar de minha família. Não foi surpresa alguma quando você voou para cima de mim, sacando a varinha. Nós lançamos alguns feitiços um contra o outro, mas conseguimos nos desviar até que acabamos desarmados. Sem alternativa, partimos para a agressão física. Precisei apenas de alguns socos para ficar sentado sobre você, segurando seus braços e dizer:

- Agora, você está no seu devido lugar.

Era uma oportunidade boa demais, então eu ia te dar mais um murro para te ensinar uma lição. Você ainda tentou apelar, dizendo:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Quando viu que eu ia acertá-lo novamente, procurou soar ameaçador: - Seu idiota, sai de cima de mim. Agora.

Como se você estivesse em condições de mandar alguma coisa. E, nessa hora, você cuspiu em mim. Você tinha conseguido me irritar de verdade.

- Ah, Potter, você vai pagar caro por isso.

-------------- x --------------

Draco interrompeu a narrativa ao ouvir a risada incrédula de Harry.

- O que foi, Potter? Do que está rindo?

- Malfoy, isso é uma demonstração de sua memória perfeita? Ela é bastante seletiva, hein?

Draco olhou para Harry com irritação e disse:

- Foi exatamente assim que aconteceu. Talvez eu tenha esquecido uma ou outra coisinha, mas no geral, foi assim.

Harry, que estava recostado tranqüilamente no sofá, aproximou-se mais para encarar Draco:

- Malfoy, você está brincando, não é?

Draco revirou os olhos com descaso.

- Claro que não. E você está enrolando somente para não fazer tudo o que eu quero.

Harry começou a rir.

- Se essa é uma amostra da sua perfeição, agradeça a Merlin por não se parecer com um Trasgo montanhês. Desde quando você conseguiria me dominar com apenas 'alguns socos'?

Draco teve a decência de enrubescer. Se de fúria ou vergonha, não era possível saber.

- Isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que me lembrei e você fará o que eu quiser.

- Não, você não se lembrou. Não foi assim que aconteceu e sabe disso. Eu te digo como foi e você faz tudo que _eu_ quiser.

- Potter, eu vou ouvir seus devaneios. Quero só ver o que você vai inventar.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Obrigada, Tachel Black. Pela betagem e por estar sempre pronta ajudar._

Avisos: Slash, yaoi.

Disclaimer: Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Ah, porque se fossem meus...suspiro

Referente a palavra nº 95 (cócegas) da minha table. Escolhida pela Nicolle Snape que ganhou o sétimo joguinho. Espero que goste, norinha!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lembranças – 2ª Parte**

- Não, você não se lembrou. Não foi assim que aconteceu e sabe disso. Eu te digo como foi e você faz tudo que _eu_ quiser.

- Potter, eu vou ouvir seus devaneios. Quero só ver o que você vai inventar.

-------------- x --------------

Eu estava indo para a biblioteca com Mione e Ron. Para variar, os dois estavam discutindo por algum motivo bobo. De repente, quando dobramos um corredor, Ron deu um encontrão com você e caiu no chão, derrubando todos os livros da Mione. Não adianta negar, pois se Zabini não tivesse segurado você, você teria se estatelado também. Não adianta nem me olhar com essa cara, Malfoy. E não interrompa. Se interromper, vou considerar que você perdeu. Isso, bom menino. Então, você se afastou de Zabini e falou:

- Ei, Weasel. Sei que sou irresistível e é impossível ficar longe de mim, mas poderia olhar por onde anda?

Vou te contar, você sabe ser convencido, hein? Quem mais poderia ter perguntado isso? Eu ajudei Ron a se levantar e Mione se baixou para pegar os livros, dizendo:

- Deixa pra lá, gente. Não vale a pena.

Ron ficou furioso e ignorou completamente Mione, dizendo:

- Só podia ser a doninha. Você quem deveria olhar por onde anda, Malfoy. Talvez devesse procurar Madame Pomfrey. Ficar quicando no chão parece ter bagunçado sua visão.

'Potter, você já alterou a história. O Weasley nunca ia me dar uma resposta dessas.'

Vou ignorar esse comentário, Malfoy. Pode ficar quieto e parar de atrapalhar? Foi o Ron quem disse isso sim. Eu só esqueci de falar da sanidade mental. Não faz essa cara, detesto quando faz essa cara de bunda.

'Olha aqui, eu não tenho cara de b-'

Se me interromper mais uma vez, perde sua chance. Vai ficar em silêncio? Ótimo. Então, você respondeu:

- Ora, que surpresa. Pensou nisso sozinho, Weasel? Ou precisou da ajuda da sangue ruim para isso?

Eu não queria brigas, mas ofender a Mione foi demais. Tanto eu quando Ron partimos para cima de você e a Mione nos segurou, derrubando os livros novamente. Você falou, com aquela sua voz mais antipática, arrancando risadinhas de Zabini e Parkinson:

- Nossa, Potty sempre saindo em defesa dos mais fracos, não é? É por isso que vive cercado por esses perdedores?

Ouvir você falando assim da Mione e do Ron sempre teve o poder de me irritar. Foi ela quem resolveu interferir, segurando nossos braços ainda com mais força.

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer, não? Por que não vai cumprir seus deveres de monitor em vez de atormentar os outros?

Não sei qual era o seu problema naquele dia, mas estava ainda mais babaca que o normal.

- Eu não estou falando com você, sangue ruim.

Não teve como a Mione nos segurar mais. Ron partiu para cima do Zabini e eu para cima de você, nem deu tempo de sacar a varinha. Eu te derrubei e falei do seu cabelo. Você ficou furioso e xingou minha mãe. Eu falei do seu pai e...

-------------- x --------------

-Chega, Potter. Essa fantasia já foi longe demais. Você me derrubou? – A voz de Draco não escondia seu sarcasmo.

- Sim, Malfoy. É muito mais fácil isso ter acontecido que _você_ me derrubar. Eu tinha certeza que você não ia me deixar terminar de contar.

- O que você esperava? Que ouvisse esse monte de absurdo quieto?

- Não é absurdo. – Harry fez uma expressão de provocação. – É a mais pura verdade.

Draco o encarou e deu um olhar de desprezo.

- Verdade? Seu conceito de 'verdade' está bem alterado, não é?

Harry deu uma risada e se jogou para trás, dando um suspiro.

- E eu nem contei sobre as cócegas...

- O que? – Draco não escondeu a indignação.

- Cócegas, Malfoy. Aquela sensação estranha que normalmente é acompanhada pela risada convulsiva, causada pela fricção em determinados pontos da pele.

- Eu sei o que são cócegas, seu idiota.

Harry ficou calado e pensativo por alguns instantes, depois disse, ignorando o comentário do outro:

– Falando assim, até parece outra coisa...

Harry começou a rir ao ouvir o som indignado que Draco fez.

- Você está louco. Eu não sinto cócegas.

- Ah, não?

- Não. Um Malfoy jamais cometeria a indignidade de ficar rindo num corredor quando um inimigo faz cócegas nele. E que tipo de vingança é essa? Só você para pensar em algo tão idiota! – Draco concluiu, evidentemente satisfeito com seu raciocínio.

- Olha, Malfoy. Acredite no que quiser, mas eu me lembro muito bem de suas risadas e da cara de Zabini e Parkinson naquele momento. Mas isso não vem ao caso. – Harry continuou, impedindo alguma reação de Draco. – Você me interrompeu e, como eu avisei, você termina as tarefas. Eu vou dormir.

- Potter, você fez de propósito. – Draco disse, chocado. – Você ficou contado fatos absurdos apenas para que eu o interrompesse!

Harry deu um sorriso largo e encarou Draco, ao responder:

- Isso não parece o tipo de coisa que um Grifinório faria, não é?

- Um Grifinório, não. Mas nada mais me surpreende vindo de você, Potter.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio, Malfoy. E a culpa é toda sua. Como esperava que eu sobrevivesse ao convívio com você?

- Chega. Cansei dessa conversa sem sentido. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

- Você se enganou. Quem vai terminar é você.

- Não mesmo, Potter. Você só falou mentiras. Não valeu.

- Como se sua versão tivesse sido melhor. E eu não menti.

- Mentiu, sim. – Draco disse, emburrado.

Harry se movimentou e derrubou Draco no chão, caindo sobre ele.

- Potter, você me machucou. E esse chão está imundo, completamente empoeirado. Levanta.

Draco tentou empurrar Harry, mas foi em vão. Continuava preso sob ele. Harry segurou os pulsos de Draco acima da cabeça com um das mãos e deu um sorrisinho de provocação. Com a mão livre, Harry atacou os pontos fracos do loiro: um pouco abaixo das costelas e nas axilas. Draco até tentou resistir, mas logo sua risada enchia o ambiente. Ria tanto que não tinha forças para escapar e Harry passou fazer cócegas com as duas mãos.

Draco acabou pedindo, ofegando e rindo:

- Chega. Pára.

Harry parou e ficou observando o outro se recuperar. A respiração ainda ofegante, algumas risadas esparsas, a bochecha corada. Adorava ver Draco perder a pose daquele jeito. Mesmo que fosse ouvir durante horas sobre o chão empoeirado e o cabelo bagunçado. Viu Draco começar a esboçar os primeiros sinais de raiva, e quando ele tentou se soltar e dizer alguma coisa, Harry o beijou.

Quando o beijou acabou, Draco disse:

- Por que não esquecemos esse maldito pergaminho e acabamos de arrumar esse sótão logo? Severus não vai devolver as varinhas enquanto não terminamos. Podemos gastar nosso tempo de maneira bem mais útil. – concluiu, sugestivo.

Harry sorriu e saiu de cima de Draco.

- Tá certo.

Os dois voltaram ao trabalho em silêncio até que Draco falou, atraindo a atenção de Harry:

- Mas eu bem que gostaria de saber de onde veio isso...

- Isso não vem ao caso. Provavelmente nunca vamos saber. Mas eu estava certo sobre as cócegas. – Harry riu. – Só não uso isso muito contra você porque há maneiras mais interessantes te tirar da linha.

- Tão engraçado, Potter. – draco disse, irônico, e colocou o pergaminho sobre uma mesinha. – E não teve cócegas. Afinal, nunca iríamos passar a noite na enfermaria por causa de cócegas. – disse com desprezo.

- Pirou, Draco? Não fomos para a enfermaria naquela noite.

- Claro que fomos. E Pomfrey quase nos flagrou no ato.

- Não foi dessa vez. Depois dessa briga, acabamos numa sala de aula do quarto andar quando fugíamos de Filch. E pode parar de me chamar de 'Potter'. Ainda está zangado?

Draco deu de ombros e disse:

- É o costume. Tenho certeza que não fugimos para o quarto andar. Daquela vez, Filch quase nos flagrou no armário de vassouras.

Harry ia retrucar quando a porta de abriu e Severus entrou.

- Ainda não terminaram?

Antes que pudessem responder, Remus entrou também e respondeu:

- É um trabalho pesado para fazer sem magia, Severus. – Remus sorriu e fez um movimento com a varinha ajeitando tudo. – Podem ir, rapazes. Severus, devolva as varinhas deles.

A contragosto, Severus devolveu as varinhas. Harry e Draco começaram a sair do sótão, alegres com aquela mudança de planos. Já estavam na porta quando Remus falou, parado ao lado da mesinha:

– O que é isso? – Pegou o pergaminho e ao lê-lo, começou a rir. – Severus, olha isso. Parece que alguém andou anotando algumas de nossas discussões em Hogwarts.

Severus se aproximou e leu o pergaminho, franzindo o cenho.

- Mas porque alguém faria isso? Essa foi daquela vez que pintei o cabelo de Black de rosa?

Remus começou a rir.

- Não, foi aquela vez que você ficou loiro...

Ao perceberem que Severus ia retrucar, Draco e Harry desistiram de acompanhar a discussão. Tinham coisas mais interessantes a fazer além de descobrir de onde surgiu aquele papel. Começaram a rir ao ouvirem uma exclamação indignada de Severus. Aquela conversa ia longe...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obrigada pelas reviews: Srta Black, Carolina, Deeplydisturbed, Bela-chan, Pititi, Marina S. Black, msmdhr. Desculpem a demora pela continuação.

E também a quem leu e não comentou. Agora, acabou.

beijos e até.


End file.
